Vehicle doors are provided with a sash, which forms a window opening, integrally formed on top of a door panel. The sash is generally provided with an upper sash which extends obliquely upwards from one of the front and rear ends of the door panel, and an upright pillar sash which extends upward from the other end; a triangular corner portion is formed between the upper sash and the upper edge of the door panel. Sometimes such a triangular corner portion is formed not only on a vehicle front side door, but also on a vehicle rear side door.
A frame molding made of metal, having V-shape in a side view and including a horizontal portion that extends along one of the front and rear ends of the door panel and an inclined portion that extends obliquely upwards from the horizontal portion and is connected to the upper sash, has been conventionally attached to such a triangular corner portion, which is formed by the upper sash and the upper edge of the door panel. In the triangular space of this frame molding, a garnish for decoration purposes which is made of synthetic resin is positioned to improve the outward appearance (Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, the frame molding is fixed to the door panel (doorframe) via a special bracket, and the garnish is fixed to this bracket. Since the bracket is one of the door panel-side members, both the frame molding and the garnish are fixed to the door panel.